The Battle of Eridanus
by Disciple of Shai-Hulud
Summary: The campaign has begun.


[I underestimated the difficulty of writing a halo naval battle story. The books never elaborated much on the ships' designs, defenses, weapon systems and covenant military terminology. That, and because I'm just devoid of real writing skills and knowledge of tactics.]

The Covenant heavy cruiser, _Blessed Inquisitor_, stood silently in space. From this distance, its crew watched as its Ship Master directed a battle between the Covenant and the unholy humans.

Covenant battle doctrine was a vague philosophy. It demanded that the strongest and wisest be the ones to lead troops into battle, but at the same time it required those under the leader to sacrifice themselves for his safety. So while the impression is given that the leader faces the same amount of danger as his troops, it is almost always his fault that high-score casualties result from battles.

A gross waste of resources. But it was not his place to question the decree of the Prophets, Ship Master Ri'la Refumee reminded himself. His was to lead ships and destroy humans, a job he was about to carry out.

Many under his command did not see things the same way he did. Most saw his tactics as underhanded, cowardly, and devoid of honor. It was no secret that some higher up the command hierarchy also viewed his methods distasteful. Perhaps it was why he was not yet given the title of Fleet Master yet, despite the fact that he was probably one of the most capable tacticians and warriors of the Covenant Navy.

The humans were arranged in standard line formation, three groups of ships, one line on top of the other. Facing them were the contingents of his battle group: four assault frigates and the lead Covenant carrier. Refumee silently watched the tableau before him. "Orders, Excellency?" a Sangheili Major asked. "Close cluster formation, Major, and ready the plasma torpedoes." Onscreen, he watched as the humans unleashed a barrage of MAC rounds, multiple streaks of light slicing through vacuum towards his ships.

He signaled to one of his officers. "All ships, advance charge and ready plasma torpedoes. Firing sequences have been uploaded to your terminals now," referring to the holographic display beside every Ship Master's command throne. Silently, Refumee watched the battle play out. The MAC rounds reached their marks, fifteen 600-ton ballistics impacting on Covenant energy shields. The missiles followed afterwards. But not on unshielded Covenant ships. "Multiple impacts, Excellency. Shield status…stable. Shield-overlap successful." "All ships, fire at will." One of the officers stirred from his station. "Excellency, I strongly suggest we cease this skulking and join our brothers fight." A few others grumbled their assent at his statement. "There is no honor in watching our brothers engage the infidels while we sit here and watch and direct their actions in comfort." More grumbling this time. The Ship Master's eyes narrowed to slits as he stared down his subordinate. "Return to your station, _Major_," putting heavy emphasis in the lowliness of his title. "You need not understand my decisions. You need only obey." "Excellency, you must reconsider –" "I _must_ reconsider? You impose on _me_ what my duty is?" Refumee seethed. His voice took on a frosty tone. "Slave your station to my console and remove yourself from my Control Room." "Excellency –" "Now, Major."

Once the Sangheili was ejected from the room, Refumee resumed command of the battle. "Calculate jump coordinates and ready pulse lasers. Have us placed directly behind the infidels." The plasma torpedoes impacted on the human ships, eating away at thick layers of solid titanium armor. "Direct the frigates to meridional pattern. Carrier, present starboard broadside and open west fighter bay. Release Seraph fighters, zonal attack pattern."

The human ships were in disarray. As expected, the remaining human assault ships broke off to engage the oncoming gunships. Distracted, the humans were caught in a heavy crossfire between the Seraph fighter pincer, and the carrier's powerful broadsides. Belatedly, the human ships released their personal starfighter squadrons to repel the Seraph attacks. Two destroyers, however, managed to punch through the Covenant gunship screen, and pursued the lone Covenant carrier. "Carrier, make thirty degree starboard yaw and release east bay fighters. Pulse laser defense screen," Refumee directed. In quick succession, both destroyers were reduced to molten slag.

Three of the infidels' ships left and only one frigate casualty on his side, it seemed like the battle was almost over when – "Ship Master! Slipspace transitions. Count one dozen infidel ships. Frigates and one cruiser." Refumee grimaced at the report. Reinforcements were not something he had calculated for, an oversight he might not live through to regret. "Recalculate slipspace jump. Coordinates for behind the reinforcement group. Signal the carrier to recall his fighters and to engage the enemy."

"Carrier is suffering heavy fire," the sensor-station officer announced. "Activate slipspace capacitors and make the jump," Refumee barked. Pinpricks of light surrounded the _Inquisitor _as it teased open a rift in slipspace. Suddenly, the _Inquisitor _vanished in a burst of light –

To reappear behind the enemy battle group. "Pulse lasers, fire at will. Arm plasma torpedoes and pick targets. Recall our remaining frigates. Send support to that carrier." The humans took a while before they reacted to the _Inquisitor_'s presence. Three of their ships were already destroyed before they directed ships at Refumee. "Three lower decks have been breached, Excellency. Venting atmosphere now to extinguish the fires." "Reinforce fore energy shields, Major. All weapons focus on one capital ship at a time." The _Inquisitor_ was in danger now. Armed with superior shields and weapon systems, it was still in danger of destruction when faced with multiple MAC emplacements. "Seraph squadrons, commence _trialdi_-weave maneuver." He sent out the order just in time. Shield systems were reduced to ten percent before the frigate screen was broken by the fighters' double helix attack pattern. "All ships, take crosswise firing pattern. Burn them. Burn them all."

***

Several units later, Refumee sat in the control room command throne. At his right, his aide read aloud the report on the battle that took place. "Two ships incapacitated and in need of repairs, Excellency. One of our frigates, completely destroyed. Several Hugarok are already salvaging parts and collecting the bodies of our comrades, Excellency." Ri'la Refumee contemplated those words. Two units ago, several ships had arrived outside the system to complement his battle group. His success had finally won him command of his first fleet. "Send the update to the High Council. Tell them the invasion of the humans' _Eridanus_ system will proceed as planned."


End file.
